Runaway Heart
by Winter.Waltz
Summary: She couldn't believe how caring he was- Nalu song-fic/one-shot.


-Runaway Heart-

.

.

.

_I think the stars aligned just right_

_It was the day you gave me life_

_You gave me love_

_You gave me hope_

She felt like her world was crashing down. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her. It was as if her shoulders were being clobbered by a sort of heavy object. Her body temperature was almost plummeting. "W… W-What…?" Lucy asked, nearly chocking.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lucy. Your dad died of a heart-attack." Erza explained as she kept her eyes locked to the ground, not even daring to look at her grief-struck friend.

Lucy, on the other hand, was staring at the redhead with a _very _blank expression. She couldn't understand what was going on. It was just too much for her to accept.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I really am."

And that was the first time Erza saw her cry.

_You took the tears out of my eyes_

_You lay me down and shed your light_

_You gave me love_

_You gave me hope_

Natsu pushed his ears against the door, trying to get a clear idea of what Lucy was doing in her room.

Suddenly, the sound of a girl crying came flying into his ears. She was crying so… s_ilently… _The salmon haired boy could perfectly hear the sound of teardrops hitting the ground. Yet, Natsu could do nothing but just stand there. It felt so wrong to him. Lucy was crying; his best-friend was… _crying… _All the more reason for him to help her, no? But, there are times when someone needs to be left alone. Natsu always had Lucy's back. But, this time, he just had to let it go.

"Please don't cry, Luce…" he muttered as he softly banged on the door so that the girl wouldn't know.

_You pulled me from the flames and through the dark_

_Out of this bed and into open arms_

Lucy clenched her bouquet of flowers. She laid it down before a loved one; her father. She brushed her fingers one the head-stone. The blonde bit her lips. Tears began forming at the corner of her eyes making her vision blurry.

Suddenly, the blonde could feel rain-drops touch her hair. She looked up to see that it was raining.

Lucy always loved the rain; ever since she was a child. But the fact that her father died on a rainy day made it so unbearable, so… _painful_. She didn't move; not one bit. She wanted to stay there and die of pneumonia.

_At least I'll die in front of papa's grave…_

She thought bitterly.

Just then, an umbrella caught her sight and sheltered her from the rain.

"I'm sorry, Luce." The man who owned the umbrella said from behind her. It was a very familiar voice. The blonde quickly wiped her tears and turned around to see who it was.

_Natsu…_

She thought.

_This runaway heart_

_It's running to you_

"It's okay." Lucy said as she stood up.

_And even though it might be hard_

_To stop what I can't start_

"Now that I look back from today, it really turns me down when I realize… I haven't spent much time with papa." The blonde stated in a shaky voice.

The graveyard was so quiet. But, the _drip drop _which the rain was making made the atmosphere really… _sad._

Natsu was thinking of a way to comfort Lucy. "But, you should be happy about the times you did. Besides, you've still got us; great friends, great memories. I'm pretty sure that your dad would want it that way for you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah."Lucy replied in a reassuring tone. She faced her friend and smiled a sad smile, causing the pink haired boy to blush a bit. He immediately looked away to hide his flushed face which made him earn a questioned look from the blonde.

_My runaway heart_

_It's running to you_

Natsu noticed that Lucy was staring at her father's head-stone with a very _hurt _look on her face. The salmon haired boy tightened his grip on the umbrella. He bit his lips, agitated.

"It's weird but, sometimes I have these moments when I feel like… papa's with me…" The blonde stated out of the blue.

"He is." Natsu responded.

_ And even though it might be hard_

_T_o_ you it's not so far_

Lucy raised her head and faced her friend. She began to stare at him her honey-brown eyes melted into his dark-brown orbs. The salmon haired boy's face had flushed red. Hopefully, the blonde didn't notice it.

Lucy suddenly leaned on Natsu which surprised him. "Thanks." The blonde softly said to the boy as she rested her head on his shoulder.

The pink haired boy was now even more surprised. But, he was fine otherwise. Finally, he was able to support her; stand by her side. In a slow pace, Natsu reached his hand out towards Lucy and lightly embraced her.

He smiled and said:

"You're welcome."

.

.

.

_And now my heart_

_ It runs to you in open arms_


End file.
